Certain internal combustion engines include an accumulator-type injection system having a high-pressure pump for delivering fluid. Such valves are subjected to intense stresses, in particular if they are subjected to continuous loading such as is the case for example in high-pressure pumps. Since high-pressure pumps are subjected to pressures of for example 2000 bar and greater, high demands are placed on the valves in pumps of said type. Noises can occur both during the closing and during the opening of said valves.